Video Game:LEGO Alice In Wonderland
LEGO Alice In Wonderland is a LEGO Video Game based off of Tim Burton's 2010 Alice In Wonderland film. It is scheduled for release in 2014. The game brings new features into the LEGO world for the players to explore. Many new features include characters, levels, items, all new objective system, new extras and more. Prologue The game starts with a small cutscene of Young Alice and her Father, telling him that she has had a bad dream. Then the camera zooms into Young Alice's left eye and zooms out on an Older Alice's face in the carriage with her mother on the way to the engagement party. After Alice asks Lord Ascot for time to think and runs off to follow McTwisp, she falls down the hole and lands in the HUB which is the circular room with all the doors, which takes you to different worlds, then after the Enchanted Book is acquired, the objective system is available on the pause menu. You are instructed to take the potion so you shrink, then a small cutscene shows Alice confused and she spots a key. You are then instructed to eat the cake and grow to collect the key. So a cutscene shows in which Alice grows and quickly snatches the key and shrinks again, then she opens the door to Wonderland,and a cutscene that, she just saw the garden of wonderland,it is full of life,like Horsefly and the dragonfly are flying in the garden and alice was walking in the garden,and she saw flowers and hedges that looks like animals and she is walking to the gate and she just saw herds of green pigs pass by her. and dodo,and mc twisp,and tweedledum,and mallymkun,and tweedledee,and the flowers meet alice,but alice does'n remeber underland but the dodo say we should confront absolem,but the the flower say,yes absolem know who she is,tweedles takeing alice to absolem but the tweedles want to hold her hand but fight for her but mc twisp say you both bring her.and the alice and tweedles and dodo and mallymkun and mc twisp are walking to find absolem in wonderland.but alice say ( who is this absolem) and mc twisp say ( he's the wise of them all.)and a horsefly fly off a mushroom and Fly away,and the tweedles and dodo and mallymkun and mc twisp found absolem on a muchroom,and absomlem says'(who are you.)and alice says (absomlem?) and absomlem says your not absomlem im absomlem the person is who are you.) and alice says ( my,name is alice,and i don't know any about any all this) and absomlem,says (you know st Levels The Wrong Alice Playable Characters: Alice, McTwisp, Mallymkun, Dodo, Tweedledum, Tweedledee Enemies: Playing-card Soldiers Boss(es): The Bandersnatcher (5 Hearts) Special-tea Playable Characters: Alice, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter Enemies: Playing-card Soldiers Boss(es): Knave of Hearts Umm...... Playable Characters: Alice (Umm), Red Queen, Bayard, White Queen Enemies: Knightly Gouls Boss(es): N/A Down With the Bloody Red Queen Playable Characters: Alice, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter, White Queen, Mallymkum, Enemies: Playing-card Soldiers Boss(es): Excecutioner (3 Hearts) Underland Playable Characters: Alice (Nightgown), Cheshire Cat, Absolem, Alice (Young) Enemies: Mushroomlets, Buggies Boss(es): N/A Frabjous Day Playable Characters: Alice (Armour), White Queen, Mad Hatter Enemies: Playing-card Soldiers Boss(es): Red Queen (4 Hearts), Jabberwocky (6 Hearts) Home, not Away Playable Characters: Alice (Engagement), Lord Ascot Enemies: N/A Boss(es): N/A Plus 5 Bonus Levels ____Creature in Perils ____Gold Bricks 15 Red Bricks/ Extras Over 100 Characters Characters Alice Alice (Dirty) Alice (Grown) Alice (Shrunk) Alice (Umm) Alice (Dressing Gown) Alice (Young) Alice (Engagement) Alice (Armour) Cheshire cat Mad Hatter Mad Hatter (Young) Mad Hatter (Hatless) Hatteress Mallymkum Dodo Bayard Absolem Absolem (Butterfly) White Queen Red Queen Knave of Hearts Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images Category:Tim Burton